


Nevermore

by 0positiv



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Canon typical levels of violence or implied violence, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seem to be in a drabble writing mood lately so here I'll collect my Forever drabbles. There might be spoilers if you haven't seen all episodes yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Henry finished cleaning that certain pistol.

He pulls the trigger. The hammer clicks and creates a satisfactory amount of sparks. He holds up the pistol and aims it at an imaginary target. But it does not feel right this way.

He turns it around and looks down the black hole of the barrel.

His finger is on the trigger and he imagines himself pulling it, imagines the sparks igniting the powder and the projectile racing towards his own head.

He imagines peace and quiet and an end to pain.

Then Abe calls him to dinner and he carefully, reverently, places the gun in its display case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the show.

He sometimes visits Adam in the hospital, makes awkward one-sided conversation.

He wonders if what he sees before him is a glimpse into his own future.

Will he be this bitter and dangerous man who leaves pain and death in his wake in fifty, a hundred, a thousand years?

Will someone have to lock him up because he will be out of control and stark raving mad?

Will he one day lose all fear of pain and death?

He squeezes Adam’s hand before he leaves.

Once again he hadn’t found the courage to use the knife he’d brought with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Primum non nocere._ First, do no harm.

He’d lost count of the times he’d been told this during his medical education.

Looking back on 200 years of medical history not all of his colleagues were living up to that command. He had hoped that he might.

And then he’d put a man into a waking coma, trapped him inside his own head.  

A man who had been trough unimaginable torture before.

A man who had threatened to destroy everything Henry held dear.

And Henry knew he should free him but what harm would letting him loose on the world do?


	4. Chapter 4

He knew that it wouldn’t be forever. It could be a short term solution only. Henry had just hoped that it would be a bit longer than this.

He knew, of course, that people in a coma, people on respirators, often developed pneumonia.

He knew that hospital acquired infections could be very hard to treat and were often fatal.

He knew all of that, yet the sight of the empty bed still came as a shock.

They had been waiting for the patient to die all night, the nurse said, but they had no idea how he could just vanish.


	5. Chapter 5

“I would never have thought you had it in you, Henry.”

The incongruously amused voiced sends shivers down his spine. Henry dares not turn around.

“To leave someone paralysed, trapped in living hell, and have the gall to come visit him for idle chit-chat.”

The sharp point of pain at his neck is nearly expected; dreaded, yet inevitable.

“I thought I should repay you in kind, but I found a different revenge more to my liking.”

As the drug dulls his senses all Henry can feel is thankfulness that Adam didn't go for Jo or Abe instead.

 


End file.
